sengoku judai el documental
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: era sengoku... un lugar increible que hay que descubrir... acompañenme en esta aventura... espero que les guste.


**Sengoku judai, el documental... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, son de la graaaan Rumiko Takahashi.

N/A: hola chicos... antes de comenzar a escribir el fic... tengo que decirles que este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, y no quise cambiarle mucho porque significa mucho para mi. Espero que les guste, ya que es mi primera aparición en un fic... jajaja... en fin, disfrútenlo...

_Cursiva: las tomas de la cámara o cambios de escena_

0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo único... **

0o0o0o0o0

Sengoku era de las guerras civiles en el Japón. Años de espíritus malignos, donde youkais, hanyous y ningens conviven no muy apaciblemente. Era que alberga misterios incalculables y paisajes de belleza infinita... acompáñenme en este viaje en el tiempo, yo soy Tommy Hiragizawa y esto es Sengoku Judai, el documental – chan, chan, chan, chan... (Música de suspenso para la entrada)

_Un día soleado, el campo verde y nos vamos acercando hacia una aldea, pero algo llama nuestra atención, el sonido de un golpe, así que la cámara se aleja para poder captar mejor una pelea..._

Observemos lo que acabamos de encontrar, un espécimen perfecto de monjis-morbosus acompañado de lo que creemos es su pareja. Según las fechas e informes suponemos que se trata de la última de los exterminadoris-di-onis. Guardemos silencio para presenciar su charla... –

_La cámara se aleja para enfocarse en la pareja..._

Maldito monje hentai, aleje sus manos de donde no debe!!! – gritaba la exterminadora.

Sanguito, tu sabes que mi mano tiene vida propia – decía tratando de excusarse.

Cuénteme una de piratas, tus manos la única maldición que tienen es estar pegadas a tu cuerpo –

Pero si ya estamos casados y aún no me dejas hacer nada de nada – decía con tono malicioso el monje.

Lo haremos cuando dejes tus mañas de coquetear con cada vieja que se te para en frente –

_La cámara se aleja de la pareja y se enfoca nuevamente en la conductora..._

Según lo que hemos escuchado ahora creemos tener evidencia del porque estos dos especimenes se extinguieron –

_Corten!!!!!... (Nos vamos a otra escena)_

_Ahora si, las cámaras se dirigen hacia la aldea tomando un atajo por el bosque, pero antes de llegar se detienen al ver a un perfecto inu-hanyou corriendo hacia uno de los únicos ejemplares de árboles del tiempo existentes... _

_INTERRUMPIMOS ESTE PROGRAMA PARA RECORDARLES QUE EL ARBOL DEL TIEMPO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN... PARA AYUDAR A SU RESTAURACIÓN DEBEMOS DE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS... EXTERMINAR A TODAS LAS MIKOS-EGOCENTRUS VANIDOSUS Y MALVADUS... ALIAS KIKIO´S PARA EVITAR QUE ESTOS POBRES ÁRBOLES SE DESGASTEN AL SELLAR EN ELLOS A AÚN MAS POBRES HANYOUS...EN FIN, LAMENTAMOS ESTA INTERRUPCIÓN... VOLVAMOS A LA PROGRAMACIÓN ORIGINAL... _

Amigos televidentes, nos hemos sorprendido, no creímos poder encontrar tan rápido un ejemplar de inu-youkai, ya que es uno de los más inusuales, y mas en hanyous... – dice tommy observando de cerca a nuestro inu. – el hanyou ha comenzado a oler el aire, creo que nos ha descubierto... ha, no, creo que está buscando algo, vamos a seguirlo... –

_Vemos a Kagome platicando con Kouga... _

Eres la más bella de todas las mujeres –

No digas eso... me haces sonrojar –

Aléjate de ella lobucho!!!! –

Creo que hemos encontrado al mas raro de los hanyous... celosus compulsivus, y miren... también está lubuchus fastidiosus y colegialis falda corta – dice tommy en susurros para no ser escuchada...

Es mi mujer, puedo estar con ella todo lo que quiera –

Ella no es tuya!!! Te lo advierto... aléjate de ella lobo rabioso...grrrr –

Sorprendente!!!, una ceremonia de cortejo... un poco rara, nunca se había visto una así, un hanyou y youkai peleando por una humana¿como terminará esto?... –

Inuyasha!!!!...abajo!!! – Inuyasha cae al suelo... – por favor vete Kouga-kun –

Lo hago solo porque tú me lo pides Kagome. Perro pulgoso!!! Cuida bien a mi mujer!!! –

Creo que la colegialis ha elegido a su pareja... –

¿Porque siempre lo defiendes?!!! –

Porque nunca confías en mi, yo te amo!!! – inuyasha se sonroja...

Entonces porque siempre me mandas al suelo? –

Porque no quiero que se hagan daño, no quiero verte lastimado –

Piensas que soy mas débil que el!!! –

No!!!... no me mal interpretes, pero no me gusta verte lastimado, me... me preocupo, me duele verte mal... –

Yo... – ella lo abraza...

Te quiero... mucho, pero ya no se si puedo seguirte esperando, me duelen tus celos, tu desconfianza, cuando tu eres el primero en dejarme – comienza a sollozar...

Lo siento – la abraza, cosa que a ella extraña

Eh? – O////O

Siento no haberte dicho antes lo que te voy a decir – y la besa...

Inuyasha – suspira ella...

Te amo – es lo único que responde...

_La va recostando sobre la grama y nosotros nos vamos acercando y... _

Parece ser que presenciaremos el apareamiento - O///O crrrassss (sonido de una rama que pisamos)

_Las orejitas de inu se mueven y..._

Garras de acero!!!! –

_piiiiiiiiiiiiii_

(lo sentimos, por fallas técnicas hemos suspendido la transmisión momentáneamente, y porque llevamos a Tommy al hospital)

_Vemos a Tommy levantarse con una ramita... _

EL SHOW DEBE continuaaaaarrrrr... - dice levantando la mano

PASSS... (YA CAÍ DESMAYADA)

_Corten... se imprime... _

_Ahora nos dirigimos hacia el árbol por el que minutos antes pasamos... el go-shimboku o árbol del tiempo..._

_INTERRUMPIMOS ESTE PROGRAMA PARA RECORDARLES QUE EL ARBOL DEL TIEMPO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN... ahhh.. no, este anuncio ya lo pusimos... _

esperen!!!... iremos con cautela, se pueden ver indicios de que estamos cerca de una Miko egocentrus vanidosus y malvadus... (recuerden tenemos que exterminarlas)

_la cámara busca al ejemplar y vemos a Kikio que se está viendo en un espejo y está cantando, muy desafinado por cierto... _

que bonita soy, que linda soy, como me quiero... –

los informes son ciertos señores, esta mujer es pura apariencia... –

disculpe señorita – interrumpo su canto para bien de mis oídos

ahhh!!!... que hace aquí?? –

soy Tommy Hiragizawa, estoy haciendo un documental, quisiera contestar unas preguntas???... – Tommy tratando de socializar con salvajes...

que!!!... estoy en TV!!!... – se arregla el cabello con las manos – hola Kaede...inuyasha... acuérdate que tienes que irte conmigo a tu ya sabes donde... –

señorita... primera pregunta... porque quiere llevarse al infierno al hanyou?? – dijo la locutora...

ehh??!!... y usted como sabe que es al infierno??!! –

tengo mis antenitas de vinil que me lo advierten... – jajaja... (me la copie de "el chapulín colorado... (tommy vestida de roja "no contaban con mi astucia"))

porque yo morí por el!!!, el me debe la vida!!! –

pero si ya la salvo varias veces, porque aún la debe algo –

este... yo... ¡porque si y ya!!! –

señores... – se dirige a la cámara – hemos descubierto que esta mujer ni muerta es soportable... –

_corten... borren las tomas... (perdón lo odios mucho!!!)_

_alguien empieza a jalar mi falda y al bajar la vista veo a una cría de animadus cantarinus..._

señorita, Rin esta buscando a sesshoumaru-sama¿lo ha visto? –

tú sabes donde está??!!! –

señores – otra vez a la cámara – hemos encontrado a papasitus serius, que emoción!!!! (lo amo)

_vemos a un ser majestuosamente bello... ( sin exagerar) dándonos la espalda... _

Sesshoumaru-sama, está señorita quiere verlo –

Que quieres humana??- dijo fríamente...

Disculpe, soy Tommy Hiragizawa... usted me puede decir como sea... primero¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas? Y segundo... me da su autógrafo... – tommy saca un cuaderno donde tiene las firmas de Tamaki, Kyouya, Yue y Syaoran... (tengo derecho a soñar)

Toma – ya me firmó ¡¡¡¡si!!!! (además de que tengo en un póster la firma de Gabriel Basurto... el señor que hace la voz de sessh en español... kya!!!... lloro de solo recordar ese momento) – habla humana, no tengo tu tiempo – (lo se, normalmente diría "hazte a un lado humana" y se iría pero yo domino este fic...jajajaja)

Es casado?? –

No –

Cuantos años tiene?? –

Ejem... – casi se atraganta con la pregunta – no te interesa (debe tener mas años que mi ciudad de fundada... pero que importa si está como quiere el papacito)

Porque odia a los humanos??-

Porque no he de hacerlo?? –

Porque... porque... te amamos!!!! – (tommy habla por todas sus fans...)

_Se acerca a mi y me mira a los ojos (me derrito mas rápido que un chocolate en un día de calor)_

no me importa, solo me interesa la espada de mi padre, vamos Rin –

_es lo último que escucho, porque de la emoción ya me desmaye... _

( hola!!!, en este fic soy la camarógrafa, alias "la imaginación de Tommy", me pueden decir Meg. En un momento regresamos a hacer el documental, Tommy no ha despertado aún )

_Corten!!!... se imprime... pero quitemos a la metiche de Meg... lo siento imaginación..._

me pongo en huelga, no voy a darte mas ideas... –

ah... si!!!, entonces... ya no veré mas series y no compraré los nuevos epis de Tsubasa... –

no serías capas... –

si soy... jojojo... - ¬¬

esta bien, sigamos con el fic –

si!!!, jajaja –

nadie me respeta –

_vamos caminando por el bosque, pensamos, que rumbo a la aldea donde está uno de los especimenes mas raros y viejos que se conoce, bueno, además de uno que está en nuestra época... si, hablamos de la momia, digo, la vieja sacerdotisa kaede, mejor conocida científicamente como pa cuando ti mueris _

_la cámara ha encontrado a la vieja, captando los sonidos para que todos podamos escucharlos mientras vemos que hace en un día cualquiera... _

esos mugrosos muchachos, nunca me dejan descansar, miren que llegar a mi casa y destruirla o dejarla hecha un asco y luego irse como si nada.. ufff, son unos mantenidos... –

creo que la viejis ha sido molestada, dicen que tiene una paciencia de oro, pero que cuando explota...

cine mental de Tommy...

la escena de host club donde según esto Honey-sempai hizo explotar una estación militar... (por cierto me encanta la nueve de conejito)

uppsss...jajaja... me equivoqué de cinta.. –

otra vez, cine mental de Tommy...

vemos a kaede explotando y haciéndose pedacitos...

luego llega Dokuro-chan y...

pipirupirupirupipirupi –

se aleja la cámara dando por terminado mi cine mental dejándome ver con una cara de impresión ...

así que por eso sigue viva!!! – con una mano en puño golpeo la otra como sin hubiera encontrado la cura del sida...

Tommy, mejor vamonos, creo que la viejis ya nos vio y está enojada... –

Patitas pa que las quiero... – y las dos salimos corriendo...

_Corten!!!!!... prepárense para la última toma!!!... _

sango... sango – gritaba un niño...

y aquí un ejemplar de niñus curiosus, veamos que quiere de exterminadoris di onis –

mande Shipo-chan –

hace rato Miroku te pidió un niño verdad?? –

eso no es novedad – dice resignada

¿como se hacen los bebes??? –

Este... yo... –

Que pasa Sanguito –

Es que le pregunté como se hacen los bebes y se quedo así, como ida... – comentó el cachorro

Ahh!!!... era eso – dijo como si nada el monje – mira, cuando y una mujer... –

_PAASSS--- sango ya lo dejó en K.O. O..._

no le hable de eso al niño!!! –

que miedo – dice Shipo y se va...

_en otro lugar... _

_la camarógrafa no cree lo que sus ojitos ven... _

te gusta así – dice kagome

mmm.. sí, así, más?? – dice gustoso el Hanyou

mas...mas –

que hacen?? – pregunta Shipo extrañado

ehh?? – voltea a ver al niño Kagome

que no ve enano – le responde Inuyasha

que hacen?? – pregunta otra vez...

solo que... tenemos hambre, queríamos comer!!! – dice mostrándole el caso donde antes estaban preparando ramen casero..

y por eso tanto escándalo – dice refunfuñando el niño

oigan!!, yo también tengo hambre!!! – grito yo... grrrr... (ven, mis tripitas gruñen)

Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – grita Rin – aquí huele rico... quiero comer!!!! –

Inuyasha – dice al verlo Sessh.

Quieres pelear?? – inuyasha se lanza al ataque... – viento...ehhh?? –

_Pero Sesshoumaru no lo pela, ya estaba con todos los otros comiendo Ramen... (no me lo imagino comiendo ramen..jajaja)_

oigan!!!, ese es mi ramen!!!! –

_y así, con esto terminamos con un día normal en el Sengoku... _

**Fin...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!...** LECTORES!!!... se los repito... hace un buen que hice este fic, y la verdad creo que no estoy hecha para la comedia... jajaja... en fin, espero que les gustara, si no, aún así dejen un review diciendo lo mala autora que soy...

Atte: tommy


End file.
